


our last days together

by sparklingmini



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, based of ‘call your name’ by jbj, donghan cries a lot, i don’t know what else to tag this, just a few things are similar, kim donghan-centric, not really like it though, rip me I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: it’s the final days of jbj, and taehyun decides that all six of them should go on a two day holiday to an island





	our last days together

**Author's Note:**

> a little story i wrote when i was doing my naplan, and wanted to re-create 
> 
> this is my first story on here, so bare with me

it’s the last day of jbj’s schedules, the last day that they’re going to be together. they’re hugging each other so tight, tears are streaming down their faces, and their managers don’t have the heart to break apart such an intimate moment.

taehyun pulls away first though, a hopeful look in his eyes, he looks towards his now ex-members. 

“what do you guys think about going on a little trip?” he asks them, “we all should have a few days off before the start of our solo schedules right..?” he looks over to their managers, hope in his eyes. 

their managers don’t have the heart to say no, so they agree. the ex-members start screaming and jumping about, excited. 

˚₊· Sᴇᴇ Yᴏᴜ Aɢᴀɪɴ ˚₊·

donghan starts packing as soon as he gets back to his dorm, excitement coursing through him. not wanting to keep his ex-members waiting, he quietly keeps packing. 

˚₊· Sᴇᴇ Yᴏᴜ Aɢᴀɪɴ ˚₊·

“yongguk, did you really have to bring your cats on this trip?” taehyun silently screams at him. 

“what? i can’t just leave tolbi and rcy at home alone..” he trails off, looking sadder by the second. 

“god, i can’t win with you lot,” taehyun complains. 

˚₊· Sᴇᴇ Yᴏᴜ Aɢᴀɪɴ ˚₊·

they arrive at their loge, everyone separating into their bedrooms. quickly unpacking to get to the beach and swim. donghan and kenta exit their shared room together, swim clothes on. 

“we’re ready taehyun-hyung!” they say together, scaring taehyun. 

“please, never do that again,” he pleads, walking to the beach with a hand on his heart.

donghan and kenta look at each other, they start laughing at their poor hyung. 

“let’s not kill him just yet hyung,” donghan whispers to kenta, still laughing at taehyun. 

˚₊· Sᴇᴇ Yᴏᴜ Aɢᴀɪɴ ˚₊·

they get back to their room and clean themselves up, donghan leaves his shared room with kenta first, walking out to the beach and sits down by the end of the beach, but not close enough for the water to hit him. 

he starts thinking about what’s led him to this moment in time, hanging out with his ex-members, having fun even until their last moments as a group. 

he notices a bottle with a note in it wash upon the shore, he stands up to collect it, sitting back down. 

he opens the bottle and pulls out the note, ‘forget-me-not,’ it says, and donghan starts crying, tears falling down his face like a waterfall. 

he thinks about produce, the friends he made on there, his elimination, when jbj was formed, and to now, their last moments as a group. 

he cries harder. 

he feels a tap on his shoulder, he whips his head around, kenta’s there, looking at him with a worried expression. 

“are you ok there?” he asks gently, “it’s been almost an hour since you came out here, hyunbin and sanggyun were worried because you’re usually the one to break them apart when they start fighting, worried that they’ll snap each other’s neck—” he starts trailing off. 

donghan looks to the sky, ‘oh, it has been a while since i came out here,’ he thinks, the sky turning that beautiful crimson colour, that donghan thinks is the prettiest colour he’s ever seen. 

“i’m trailing off again, sorry hannie,” he apologises, “anyway, back to the task at hand. are you ok? your worrying me” 

donghan cries again, turning around to wrap his arms around kenta’s neck. he burrows his face in his neck, crying harder. kenta rubs his back. 

the others join soon enough, worried about their poor maknae. 

“would you like to tell us what’s wrong hannie?” taehyun asks, concerned.

he shakes his head, opting to cry harder, the rest of them just comfort him. 

˚₊· Sᴇᴇ Yᴏᴜ Aɢᴀɪɴ ˚₊·

they leave early the next day, saddened by the fact that their time together is nearly over. 

they don’t speak about donghan’s break down last night, all knowing that unspoken rule between the six of them. 

˚₊· Sᴇᴇ Yᴏᴜ Aɢᴀɪɴ ˚₊·

donghan’s the first one to leave, his manager saying the ceo needs him quickly, he looks over his ex-members, they all have tears in their eyes, donghan being the only one to cry. 

he hugs them all, lingering in kenta’s arms, feeling safe and protected. 

he gets in the van, his eyes going over the five of them once again. 

his eyes linger on kenta. 

“forget-me-not,” he mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> glad you’ve made it to the end. if anyone does read this, i hope you had fun
> 
> wanna find me?:  
> twitter/instagram — protectinfinite  
> (don’t expect much though)


End file.
